Family and Friends
by Regina Falangie
Summary: stupid title. its better than it sounds though! please read! CnM RnR JnP r/r!! :) thanks luv ya


Family and Friends  
  
I disclaim all rights  
  
A/N: Okay, it's a stupid title, but it's better than it sounds, I promise! This is just an introductory chapter, so sorry it's so short! Tell me if you like it, pleeez! Next chapter, it'll start to go somewhere! I promise!  
  
Chapter 1- Aww, They're Cute Together!  
  
"Come on, Matthew! Keep up with us!" Emma said to her cousin. She was twelve, and he was 11. Somehow, he had been dragged along in Emma and his Aunt Rachel's escapades in the mall. Matthew looked ahead in disgust at the two of them, arm-in-arm, as they ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the extremely expensive clothes in all the store windows.  
  
"Why am I here again?" Matthew whined.  
  
"Come on, don't you wanna help find your parents an anniversary gift?" Rachel asked, without turning her head.  
  
"No..." he mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, the girls stopped walking, and Matthew bumped into the back of their feet.  
  
"Watch where you're going, loser...Hey, mom, why'd we stop here? We can't get Uncle Chan and Aunt Mon an anniversary present at Victoria's Secret!" Emma laughed.  
  
"Oh, I think we can!" Rachel joked. They both started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Matthew cringed. "Eww! Eww! Eww! No, stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"What?" Emma groaned.  
  
"Why are you just...putting those images into my head? Yuck! Geez, can I just go home?" he begged.  
  
"No can do," Rachel said.  
  
"And why not, Aunt Rachel???"  
  
"Monica's planning for tonight," she said, grinning. "She told me she needed to buy some flowers, some strawberries, some champagne, and one of those." Rachel pointed to a red teddy in the window of Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Noooo! Okay, I'm sorry I asked!"  
  
The girls laughed. Emma had turned out just like Rachel. They had a wonderful relationship. And Emma loved teasing her cousin. "Mom, Aunt Monica would sure look hot in that, huh?"  
  
Matthew winced.  
  
"Oh yeah, she totally would!" Rachel exclaimed, playing along.  
  
The three of them continued to walk again. Emma walked up closer to her cousin and spoke directly into his ear. "Oh, I can picture it now...Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler...licking chocolate syrup off each other's naked bodies..."  
  
"Emma! That's enough! Leave him alone!" Rachel scolded. Although she was trying not to laugh because she knew that was probably what was going to happen.  
  
"Yeah, you asshole!"  
  
"Matthew! Don't call your cousin that!"  
  
Emma chuckled.  
  
"Fine, Emma! Two can play at that game!"  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled.  
  
"Aunt RACHEL and Uncle ROSS...entwined"  
  
Emma gasped. "EWW! OKAY! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Who's gonna make me?"  
  
Rachel sighed. It was no use...  
  
Later that evening, Emma and Matthew arrived at Chandler and Monica's. Although they argued all the time, they were great friends. They were both really smart and could be serious when they wanted to be. They were just going to hang out for a bit.  
  
Monica was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hi, sweetie," she greeted her son cheerfully.  
  
"Hey..." Matthew mumbled, practically ignoring her.  
  
Emma scowled at him and walked over to give Monica a hug. "Hi, Aunt Monica! How are you? I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, overemphasizing each word. Matthew stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Uhh, I missed you, too, Emms," she said smiling, "But y'know, I just saw you a couple days ago."  
  
"I know," she said smiling back. Although she was just trying to show up Matthew, it was true. Monica was one of her favorite people in the whole world. She loved her like her own mother. She had always looked up to her. She always knew that when she grew up she wanted to be just as smart and beautiful as her Aunt Monica.  
  
"Hi, Sarah," Emma said softly, picking up her three-year-old cousin who was playing on the floor.  
  
"Emma!" she squealed, squeezing her tightly. Monica smiled.  
  
"Whatch'ya doin'?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Mommie's just making dinner. But before, she took me to get my hair cut! See?" she said, showing off her new haircut. She had brown hair and blue eyes, just like Monica.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Thanks," Sarah giggled.  
  
"Hi!" Rachel and Phoebe exclaimed together as they burst through the door.  
  
Matthew looked around the room. He saw his Aunt Phoebe and his Aunt Rachel eagerly running over to ask his mom if she had her "night" planned. He saw his cousin Emma playing with his sister Sarah. "I've gotta get outta here! I'm surrounded by too many WOMEN!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You should feel lucky to be surrounded by so many beautiful girls," Emma said, giggling with Sarah. "Don't worry though. Maybe you'll get a little brother one day."  
  
Suddenly Chandler walked in holding a bouquet of roses and wrapped his arms around Monica's waist. They leaned in for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm surprised I don't have TEN little brothers by now. They go at each other like cats in the summer time.  
  
The four adults were oblivious to their kids' conversation. Chandler and Monica continued to smile and plant soft kisses on each other, and Phoebe and Rachel gazed at them happily.  
  
Emma laughed. "Aww, come on! They're sweet together. You've gotta admit it!" She smiled at her aunt and uncle.  
  
Matthew shrugged. "I guess, but you'd feel differently if they were YOUR parents!"  
  
"They practically are my parents."  
  
"Yeah, but still. They're not. And besides, I'm a boy. Why should I think they're "cute"?"  
  
Emma shrugged. "Well, I always thought you were gay anyway!"  
  
"Asshole..."  
  
"Oh, come on, cousin dearest!" she said, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go online or something in my room."  
  
"Okay," Matthew smiled. Deep down, although he didn't want to admit it, he loved his cousin, Emma. And even deeper down, he knew his parents were a cute couple. 


End file.
